Promesse
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: Retour à la maison après une longue journée. Angelina n'était pas là. George était seul dans sa grande demeure. Il desserra sa cravate, se servit un verre de Bièraubeurre et s'affala dans le canapé. Il passa une main sur son visage et sentit des légers picotements. Il devrait se raser mais n'en avait pas la force.


Retour à la maison après une longue journée. Angelina n'était pas là. George était seul dans sa grande demeure. Il desserra sa cravate, se servit un verre de Bièraubeurre et s'affala dans le canapé. Il passa une main sur son visage et sentit des légers picotements. Il devrait se raser mais n'en avait pas la force. Cela faisait trois jours que sa femme n'était pas rentrée. Elle était partit chez ses parents avec leur fils mais George n'avait pas pu s'y rendre avec eux : le magasin marchait trop bien et il était hors de question de le fermer ou de le laisser aux seules mains de Lee Jordan.

Les journées étaient de plus en plus longues. George faisaient en sorte de les rendre les plus étendues possible. Se retrouver seule dans sa grande maison le terrorisait. Depuis le décès de Fred, il lui était impossible de rester seul. Angelina le savait bien, et ils avaient eu une longue conversation là-dessus avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Tu devrais venir avec nous, avait-elle dit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, allez-y, et restez-y le temps que vous voudrez.

-Je ne préfère pas, George.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant, Lina, insista-t-il.

-Mais je sais combien tu souffres depuis que Fred n'est plus là ! Viens avec nous, s'il te plait.

Et George l'avait prit dans ses bras, ne sachant, ne voulant répondre. Il l'avait ensuite regardé dans les yeux, et lui avait sourit.

-Frederic à envie de voir tes parents alors, emmène-le. Je survivrai, comme toujours …

Elle avait pleurer mais George n'avait pas changé d'avis. Et elle était partit.

Encore deux jours. Deux jours à errer dans leur maison, à dormir dans le lit froid, à écouter le silence.

George but une gorgée de Bièraubeurre et ferma les yeux après avoir reposé la bouteille sur la table basse. Il respira fort, et sentit le sommeil s'asseoir à côté de lui. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus chez lui mais en plein cœur d'une forêt qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien mais dont il était incapable de situer la position. Un craquement dans son dos l'averti que quelqu'un était avec lui. Il se retourna, méfiant, et soupira de soulagement.

-Salut frangin.

-Fred. Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda George.

-Je voulais te parler.

Chose impossible que Fred ait une voix aussi sérieuse. Mais George ne dit rien et attendit.

-Arrête de te sentir seul, frérot.

-Facile à dire.

-Tu dois faire avec.

-Ou plutôt sans.

-La solitude est une bonne amie lorsqu'on la connaît bien.

-Je ne veux pas la connaître, Fred.

-Il va bien falloir. Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à broyer du noir dés que tu es seul.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Je te l'interdit.

George fronça les sourcils, Fred s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

-Angelina avait raison.

-Tu crois ?

-Les femmes ont toujours raison, non ?

-J'en sais rien. Je n'avais pas envie de voir ses parents.

-Tout ça pour un magasin.

-Pas un magasin. Notre magasin, Fred !

-Oui, c'est pareil.

-Non ! Non, ça n'est pas pareil !

George s'éloigna de son frère, et serra les dents.

-Tu as changé, Georgie.

L'intéressé secoua la tête. La mort de son jumeau l'avait rendu plus agressif, plus impulsif. Il était fragile, pleurait et s'énervait facilement.

-Continuer de faire semblant … J'en peux plus.

-Je sais, je le vois bien, répondit Fred en s'approchant de son frère. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant. Sois toi-même. Regarde Ron, Ginny, et les autres. Ils ont surmonté ça. Plus ou moins.

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

-Je sais. Mais il faut que tu te battes, Georgie. Tu as une femme, un enfant – qui me ressemble drôlement, peut-être à cause du prénom. Tu as tout, ou presque, pour être heureux. Arrête de te morfondre, ce n'est pas une solution.

George ne répondit pas.

-Promet-moi une chose.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Vis.

George sourit à son frère et ils se prirent dans les bras. Lorsque Fred se détacha de son jumeau, il rit et lança :

-Et rase cette barbe. C'est moche et ça terni mon image.

George rit, et soudain, une voix l'appela. Il se retourna, regarda son frère qui lui fit un clin d'œil, et sembla traverser l'espace temps pour se retrouver sur son canapé, face à un petit garçon de quatre ans.

-Papa ! Papa ! Nous sommes rentrés !

George cligna des yeux, et prit son fils sur ses genoux en l'embrassant sur le front. Angelina passa devant lui, et lui sourit.

-Je croyais que vous rentreriez que vendredi.

-Fred voulait rentrer.

-C'est pas vrai ! Répliqua ce dernier. C'est toi qui voulait rentrer parce que tu t'inquiétais !

-Tu t'inquiétais ? Demanda George en regardant sa femme.

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Oui, pour toi, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. J'aurais dû t'appeler mais tu sais que mes parents n'ont pas de téléphone.

-Oui, je sais. Viens par là.

Angelina se précipita à côté de son mari et de son enfant et ils s'enlacèrent. Rien n'aurait pu troubler ce moment un peu cliché de la famille unie. Si ce n'était la voix de Fred entre les corps de ses géniteurs.

-Vous m'étouffez.

George rit et Angelina se détacha de lui en souriant. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, et se leva. Fred bailla alors, et George le posa au sol.

-Il est temps d'aller au lit, Frederic Arthur Weasley.

-Bonne nuit, papa.

-Bonne nuit.

Angelina déposa un baiser sur la joue de son garçon qui traîna des pieds en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Elle se tourna vers son mari, et lui fit un signe de venir avec elle.

-Je te rejoins, Lina. Va te mettre au chaud.

Elle sourit, et partit dans leur chambre.

George resta au milieu du salon, ferma la porte d'entrée à clé, prit sa baguette et ferma tous les volets. Il éteignit la lumière et sourit. C'était décidé. Il tiendrait sa promesse.


End file.
